MathOval
by MathOval
Summary: Mr. S is a teacher at Pencil High. Michael is one of his many students. One day Mr. S needs to talk to Michael after class and everything changes.
1. Chapter 1: After Class

**Chapter 1: After Class**

 **This is a made up story.**

"Have a great day!", Mr. S exclaimed as everyone was getting up to leave the room. "Michael! I need to talk to you for a second." He stopped Micheal from leaving. Micheal stopped and waited for Mr. S to finish whatever he was doing. "One second guys.", Mr. S said to his next class waiting outside the door. He closed the door and pulled out his keys. He cautiously locked the door, looking to see if anyone was watching.

Micheal was pretty freaked out. _Why would he lock the door?_ He thought to himself and fidgeted. "Okay Micheal." Mr. S said creepily with a just as creepy stare as he walked over to Micheal. "J.5 and many more of your computer assignments are missing..." He said in a low, whisper tone as he stroked Micheal's cheek with an evil grin. "Why is that?" _What the hell! What's happening?!_ Micheal thought. He looked down to see that Mr. S had a lump in his trousers.

He always dressed so fancy. Today he was wearing a black button-down dress shirt with a dark blue tie. Not to mention, his greased hair was styled nicely to cover up his bald spots. "Uh-Um, I didn't know I had any missing. A-are you sure?" Micheal said nervously, jolting his eyes to meet anywhere but Mr. S's eyes. Mr. S's evil grin got even more creepy as he said, "Get to class Micheal or you'll be late." Mr. S slapped Micheal's buttock and unlocked the door. Micheal squealed. Mr. S watched Micheal's luscious ass as he ran out the door. "Come on in class!"

 _What the hell just happened?!_ Micheal thought as he ran down the hallway to his locker. _That was kindove fun..._

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2: Hide

**Chapter 2: Hide**

"Make it a great day!" Mr. S shouted happily. Michael walked up to Mr. S, "Hey, uh, um... Can I ask you something?" "Sure Michael." He replied with his creepy smirk."Yeah, um. Why did you do that yesterday?"

Mr. S ran up to the door, slammed it shut and locked it quickly after everyone was gone. "So, Michael. What was your question?" He walked up to Michael so close that his chest almost touched Michael's head. "Uh-um. Yesterday... you asked about my computer assignment, but you just told me to leave. I don't think I have any missing compu-" Mr. S cut him off. "Michael. Come with me." He grabbed Michael's arm and unlocked the door, leading him out the classroom.

"Class. I'll be right back, just be quiet in there." He said to his next class as he led Michael out the door. They reached the single bathroom at the end of the hall, that no one uses. He pushed Michael in. "What are you-" Mr. S put his hand over his mouth. "Be quiet!" He whisper-shouted with his creepy grin. "You're missing assignments, J.5, L.7, X.2, my peni- uh, I mean, M-" "You were just about to say your penis!" Michael whisper-shouted, blushing.

"Michael. Do you want it?" Mr. S whispered, shaking his hips with a lump in his pants, that grew bigger by the second. Michael whispered, his face so red that he was sweating, "Yes... please."

Suddenly someone banged on the door. "Hey is anyone in there! I have to use the loo!" It was the math teacher, Mr. F. "Uh-um, one second, I'll be out soon!" Mr. S yelled nervously. "Michael you gotta hide! We can't both be seen walking out together and you're not supposed to use this bathroom anyway. Here, um, hide behind the sink." He whisper-shouted as he pushed Michael behind the sink. It was the most terrible hiding spot ever, but the only place other then the toilet.

Mr. S flushed the toilet to make it sound like he actually went to the bathroom. He walked out the bathroom casually, praying that Mr. F wouldn't see Michael. He was almost to his classroom when, "AHHH!", he heard a loud scream coming from the bathroom. _Oh, SHIT!_ Mr. S thought to himself. _He saw Michael!_

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble

**Chapter 3: Trouble**

Last chapter of MathOval: "AHHH!", It was Mr. F's scream. _OH SHIT!_ Mr. S thought, _HE FOUND MICHAEL!_

 _I need to think of a plan... fast!_ Mr. S thought. _I GOT IT!_ Mr. S ran back over to the bathroom. "Are you okay, Mr. F! What happened?!"

"I was tryin' to use the john and I found MICHAEL trying to hide behind the sink! Did you see him when you were in there? GET OVER HERE MICHAEL!" Mr. F snapped, dragging Michael by the ear. That man has a temper. Mr. S replied, "What the heck! I didn't see him! I'm taking you down to the office right NOW! Come with me young man." as he grabbed his other ear. "Sorry Mr. F. ", Michael said sadly, looking at the shiny, white tiles lacing the floor. Mr. F turned his head from Michael.

"Where are you taking me?" Michael asked, still getting dragged by the ear. "We're going down to the janitor's closet. Alright?", Mr. S replied wryly, turning his head every which way to see if anyone was looking. "Yeah, sounds good." Michael blushed.

They arrived at the closet and Mr. S grabbed his keys out of his pocket, unlocked the door, pushed Michael in with him, closed the door behind him, turned on the light by pulling at a chain *click* and locked the door.

"We're alone now..." Mr. S said with his creepy grin. "so, let's get started." He grabbed Michael around his waist, and lowed his hand down to his ass. "Oh!", Michael jumped. Mr. S started licking his neck, moving up to his cheek, slowing inching toward his mouth.

Michael grabbed Mr. S's face with both of his hands. "What about your class?" He said, looking into Mr. S's eyes. "Shit." was Mr. S's response. "You have to get to class too. We can't have anyone suspecting anything. Here, I'll write you a pass." He grabbed a stack of little, purple papers out of his pocket and scribbled on one quickly. He handed it to Michael. "Here. Give it to your teacher. If Mr.F asks, say you got detention for a week." Mr. S unlocked the door, turned off the light and peaked around the corner to see if anyone was there.

"Alright, it's safe. I'll see you later, baby." He kissed Michael on the cheek and speed walked down the hall. Michael was speechless. _I love him so much. I can't believe I didn't notice before._ He thought, almost dropping his pass to the floor. After a minute of standing there he ran down the hall to get to class.

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4: Cameras

**Chapter 4: Cameras**

"Watch it!" Michael angrily yelled. Some kid named David bumped into him. He was in a really bad mood today because he broke up with his girlfriend, Daisy. She was spreading rumors about him. He was with Mr. S now. Even if it wasn't public. He wasn't a cheater.

"Don't forget about detention, Michael." Mr. S said, winking. _I can't wait for detention._ Michael thought. _Me and Mr. S all alone after school. Michael dreamed about what they would do to each other._ He was interrupted by a teacher yelling, "GET TO CLASS!" He hadn't relized he was the only one in the hallway.

 **4 Hours Later**

"Michael. I need to talk to you after class." Mr. S said with worry in his tone. _I wonder what's wrong._ Michael thought. _Did someone catch us?! Shit! I'll kill them!_ *RIIIINNGGGGGG* "Have a great day, everyone!" Mr. S exclaimed. He shut the door behind everyone and locked it.

Only he and Michael in the room. "So, what's wrong?" Michael asked, worried. "What makes you think there is anything wrong?" Mr. S replied. "You sounded worried. Just tell me already." Michael snapped back. "Fine. Sit down for this." Michael took a seat, as well as Mr. S. "Alright. I was approached by Jim the janitor. Apparently... he saw in the tapes of one of the cameras, that we were... uh... messing around."

"WHAT?!" Michael yelled loudly. He covered his mouth to make himself quiet. "Yeah. Also, there's more." Mr. S looked at the gray tiles on the ground. "I... uh... sorta... made a deal with Jim." "What kindove DEAL?!" Michael replied angrily, almost yelling. "I told him that if he didn't show anyone the tapes and he destroyed them... I would suck his dick. You would also."

Mr. S looked into Michael's eyes to see what he was feeling. "WHAT?!" Michael screamed, not even trying to hold back how loud it was. "SHH!" Mr. S angrily said. "How fucking old is he anyway?!" Michael seethed. "Uhhh... 67." Mr. S replied regretfully.

"We can have a happy life together, though." "Oh my GOD!" Michael was so outraged, he flipped a chair over and grabbed Mr. S's keys unlocked the door, threw them in on the floor of the classroom and stormed out.

 **To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5: Jim

**Chapter 5: Jim**

 _I'm so stupid! I should have never agreed to that stupid deal. Now Michael's mad at me. How am I gonna make it up to him?! Also, I've got a wife and kids to deal with._ Mr. S thought. He saw Michael walk down the hallway. "Michael, wait." Mr. S grabbed his arm, but Michael pulled it away quickly giving him a quick, mean stare before storming off down the hallway. Mr. S was left standing there, frusterated, watching Michael storm down the hall. _I've gone and done it._ Mr. S thought.

 **5 Hours Later**

"Jim. I'm gonna have to call off-" Mr. S was talking to Jim the janitor and was cut off. "I'm here. Let's get this over with." Michael burst in swinging his bag off his shoulder on to the floor, leaning against the wall. Mr. S looked in astonishment. He mouthed, "Thank you." to Michael. Michael just looked at him for a few seconds, then looked away.

"Perfect." Jim said, unzipping his jeans. You could see his erection. He pulled down his jeans, groaned, and the thing popped out of the slot in his gray underwear. He pulled those down as well. "Get on with it." He said. "15 minutes was the deal."

Michael walked on his knee's up to Jim. He grabbed the cock with both of his hands and rubbed it. Jim moaned. Then he stuck the big thing in his mouth and took it in and out and in and so on. "Yeah." Jim moaned. "That's it. Keep going." Michael went on for about 7 minutes before Jim said, "Give your little boyfriend a turn." He looked at Mr. S. Michael got off Jim's dick.

Mr. S walked up, got on his knee's and stroked the long thing. "How does that feel?" Mr. S asked. "Good." Jim groaned. Mr. S spit and stuck the Johnson in his mouth. Michael looked in astonishment. _Wow... He's really good at that. A pro._ Mr. S continued to suck his Shlong and Jim moaned way more than he had when Michael did it. Mr. S went on for about 13 minutes. An extra 5 minutes.

"The jobs done. Even a little extra." Mr. S said. White, sticky cum on his face and neck. "Now give us the tapes." "Fine." Jim pulled two, small tapes out of his back pocket. Mr. S snatched them out of his hands. Jim got up and left.

"Finally. Now let's destroy those." Michael said, looking at the tapes. "Wait. Let's watch them." Mr. S said, looking into Michaels eyes. He walked over to the tape player in his classroom and slid in one of the tapes. The video started off the outside of the closet where they had their first kiss.

Mr. S put his arm around Michael's shoulders. Finally, it showed Mr. S giving Michael a kiss on the cheek and walking away. Mr. S leaned over and kissed Michael on the cheek. Michael blushed. The tape was over. Then what was the second one? Mr. S and Michael looked at eachother, puzzled. Mr. S got up again, slid out the first tape, and slid in the second.

The video started to play as Mr. S sat back down next to Michael. It was a sex tape. Jim and... Mr. S's wife. Mr. S tensed. "Mr. S." Michael said looking at Mr. S and seeing him tense. Mr. S was about to beat the fuck out of Jim, but... Michael got in front of Mr. S.

"Baby. Baby. Calm down..." Michael was saying. "You have me now. You don't need that bitch. This gives you a way of divorcing her." Michael kissed Mr. S on the lips. Mr. S grabbed Michael, swung him around and threw him on the table. He got on top of Michael, grabbed his hair and pressed his lips onto Michael's.

He was amazed. They broke out into a full on make out session. Hair pulling, neck licking, and tongue action. "Baby, I love you," Mr. S said, "but it's been 1 and a half hours and you need to get home before your parents get worried."

Mr. S grabbed Micheal's bag for him and handed it to him. Michael got on his tip toes and kissed Mr. S's cheek, feeling his prickly beard against his lips. "Bye babe." Michael said. and walked to the door. He opened it, looked back at Mr. S once more, and left.

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
